deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashi
Ashi is a character from the Cartoon Network animated television series, Samurai Jack. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Amethyst VS Ashi (Completed) * Ashi vs. Cynder * Ashi vs Karai * Quiet vs. Ashi (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Azula (Avatar) * Carnage * Catwoman * Cynder (Spyro) * Ellie (Last of Us) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Luna * Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) * Nagato * Obito Uchiha * Rarity * Poison Ivy * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raven * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sombra (Overwatch) * Star-Lord * Talia al Ghul * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Trish (Devil May Cry) * Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) * X-23 * Cammy White (Street Fighter) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) History One in a set of septuplet sisters, Ashi was born the daughter of a high priestess of a cult that worships Aku. Ashi and her sisters were raised to believe that Aku was a force of good rather than evil, trained since childhood for the purpose to kill the "evil one" who threatens the world: Samurai Jack. But having caught their quarry off guard in their first encounter, Ashi's life-long mission ended after her sisters were all killed off by a reluctant Jack who makes her question her upbringing. It was only being showed the horrors Aku committed, and meeting those the samurai helped, that Ashi severs her ties to the cult and becomes an ally to Jack. But Ashi finds this more difficult then she thought upon meeting Aku face-to-face and learned that she and her sisters are the Daughters of Aku in more ways than one. Death Battle Info As a member of the Daughters of Aku, Ashi was subjected to harsh training since childhood while her body was covered in ash as a symbolic way of being close to Aku along with a mask worn by the adult members of the cult. Her weapon of choice is a Kusarigama, which can double as a grappling hook. Ironically she later falls in love with Jack. However their attempted marriage was cut short as Aku's death in the past erased Ashi from existence. Demon-Ashi As she was conceived from Aku's essence, it made her essentially the demon's daughter. Aku took advantage of this by evoking his essence within Ashi's body to transform her into a thrall. But Ashi managed to regain her freewill and used these powers to save Jack from Aku. *Strength on par with Aku's *Shapeshifting *Eye-Beams with the same magnitude of power as Aku's *Fire powers *Can create time-portals *Possibly shares Aku's other traits like immortality and size manipulation; but this has not been confirmed. Feats * The most skilled of her sisters. * Placed Jack in a difficult moral crisis, though it ended with her sisters' violent deaths. * Talked Jack out of committing seppuku, giving him hope for the first time in 50 years. * Defeated, and possibly killed her own mother in combat. * Took down an army of several thousand soldiers, on her own, with nothing but her bare hands. * Survived massive stone pillars falling on top her. * Lifted a massive rock to protect Jack from an onslaught of arrows. * (With her demon powers) Held her ground against Aku and assisted Jack's escape back into the past. Flaws * Naive due to her youth and her brainwashed childhood. * Can be suicidal if it means completing her mission. * Can become bloodthirsty. * Literally a Daughter of Aku, becoming a puppet under his control and initially became his ace card before she becoming Samurai Jack's. * Though she helped Jack destroy Aku, she ceased to exist because she originated from an aborted future. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Assassin Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants Category:Villains